


Two People One Heart

by BigBy1344



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBy1344/pseuds/BigBy1344
Summary: Dwight quits his job at the pizzeria. Kate decides to secure him a job at a Coffee shop, where he meets a certain someone that catches his eye.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone through the curtains lighting up the room like a christmas tree. Dwight lasily opened his eyes and rubbed them.  
“Dam must have forgot to close them” he lazaly got out of bed and hastily closed them. He hoped back into bed and closed his eyes, only to reopen them again once he realized that today was the day. He finally quit the pizza job that had been abusing him for so long. The higher ups of his job had always abused his work ethic. Calling him in hours early only then to leave some time later to leave him to do everything. He hated every minute of it, he smiled as he swung his feet off his bed and slowly got up stretching. He found genuine comfort seeing the horror on there face as he handed in his resignation a week ago. He plodded along to his bath room noticing the time was only 6:32AM. Dwight was always an early morning person thats why he jumped at the opportunity when his best friend Kate had said she could secure him a job at a new Coffee place called Steamin’ Mugs. She had said they start work at 8:00AM until 4PM. Dwight was happy with the hours as he would have his afternoons off, the place paid surprisingly well $12 an hour. The added bonus was that Kate would be working the same shift as him and would be showing him the ropes. This helped settle down Dwight's anxiety slightly. He sighed as he did his morning routine. Shower,brush teeth,dress. Dwight smiled as he ate his breakfast a small bowl of oatmeal, plain and simple just how he liked it. He lived in a small apartment it wasn't anything fancy but it was cosy and with what he could afford. He looked at the time still having some time left he decided to kill some time by watching some TV.

The walk to the coffee shop was short, he could have taken his car but decided against it as it would be a waste of fuel. The wind wiped in his face as the long rays of the morning sun hit him warming his face. The leaves on the trees were showing there green leaves showing it was summer. Dwight had always liked the summer however his favorite time of year was fall. He always liked the fresh smell that was fall. He made it to the building, it was a clean looking building quite sizable to not to big or small. He managed to get there fifteen minutes early before his shift started. He walked through the glass doors to be met with the strong smell of coffee. He inhaled the scent like it was nectar, he always had a soft spot for coffee. The doors let to a small opening the floor was tiled with peach tiles and the walls were painted white. Dwight liked that. The counter was not to far from the door as you could walk in order and leave if wanted. To the left there was a small opening that lead to another tiled floor that was all black. Black leather seats sat underneath the spruce wood tables. The paint again was a simple white that seemed to go well to lighten up the place along with the large glass windows that adorned the area. Dwight smiled as he realized he was going to start working here.  
“Hey Dwight!” he looked forward to find Kate looking at him from behind the counter. She opened the small opening that lead behind the counter and handed him an apron. It was a black apron that had light blue outline ins and blue stitching along with the logo and the name of the shop written on it in the center.  
“Hey Kate how are you doing?” Dwight tied the apren securing it in place as he looked around. There were multiple levers and machines that had all kinds of coffee on them. Some of them even doing certain types of tea, although those were limited in options.  
“Ya know the same as usual, I'll be showing you around here if you want? It will be better to get you settled before customers start coming in.” Dwight nodded his head as she started showing him around and how to use the machines. She got him to make her a cappuccino. She explained to him that a perk of working here was having access to all the coffee and that you get three free cups of coffee per shift you work on. He smiled at her as he went about trying to make her large cappuccino. He handed her the cup and she inhaled its aroma before taking a sip.  
“Is that okay?” Dwight was anxious about making them for the customers.  
“Wow Dwight, that's amazing your a natural!” she said in between another sip of the coffee. Dwight smiled as he went about making his own cup. Dwight decided to make himself an espresso. He took a sip and was delighted at the taste, since he forgot to have his coffee this morning. The door opened as the first customer came into the building. Kate smiled as she asked for his drink and she swiftly prepared his drink, a simple Latte. Dwight took the order of the next person she ordered a Large Americano. He picked up a cup only to be stopped by Kate.  
“Oh, Dwight that's a medium sized cup.” she pointed to the larger cups with a smile and continued to make the coffee she was preparing. 

Some time had passed and Dwight had managed to get the hang of making the coffee, he was no were near as swift as Kate nor was he able to multitask as he worked like she would. It was kind of mesmerizing seeing her make two cups at a time while simultaneously training and correcting Dwight slightly as he went on while still able to talk to the customers as they waited.  
Kate looked at the time and sighed with a smile. The door opened again this time a person that clearly wasn't from the country came in. Dwight could have sworn his heart skipped a beat as he entered the building. The male was clearly built, sporting a white vest top that really didn't do anything to stop the definition of his body and the clear biceps he had. Dwight practically swooned at him and Kate just laughed. It was no secret to any of Dwights firend’s that he was gay. The man walked over to Dwight and didn't even bother looking at the menu.  
“I'll ave a large americano mate.” He pulled out the money for it put it on the desk and went and sat in one of the booths. Dwight could clearly tell he wasn't American at this point. The strong british accent that flowed from his mouth was like a melody to his ears. He was so awestruck by him that he spilled over the coffee onto the floor. After quickly cleaning it up he was greeted to Kate giving him the exact order that he had just dropped.  
“Thanks Kate you're a lifesaver.” Dwight smiled as he took the coffee from her.  
“Hey I'll tell you somin his name is David and he’s a regular.” She winked at him and then went to tend to another customer. Dwight opened the gate and nervously placed the coffee in front of David.  
“Thanks mate.” he was at this point looking at his phone. Dwight could swear over the scent of coffee he could smell what seemed like oil. He stood there for a little too long not releasing he was staring at David’s face. The guy had a short haircut that had the sides and back of his head shaved completely off, the top sported as short but suitable brown hair.  
“Hey mate you alright? you've been staring at me for some time.” Dwight snapped out of it immediately blushing and apologizing saying he should get back to work. He didn't turn around to see that David was smiling as he gave a small chuckle and went about tapping on his phone again. The rest of the day was busy David had stayed in there a little longer than usual peeking small glances in Dwight's direction and smiling.  
“Hey Kate what time does David normally leave?” The amount of customers had slowed this time at around 3PM the wave of people that went on there Lunch break came to an end and business started to slow down.  
“He's still here? That's the first, normally he takes his order drinks it and leaves right after.” Kate laughed as he noticed David look at Dwight again. “Ah, that's why.” she smiled at Dwight and poked him teasing him about liking David.  
“Kate, your embarrassing me!” Dwight tried to hide his face behind his shirt but failed miserably. It was at that moment they both saw David walk out of the doors in a hurry. They both looked at each other in confusion.  
“How long has he been coming here?” Dwight decided to make some light conversation for them both. More for the fact he wanted to know more about his crush. Kate just laughed and tilted her head to the side in thought.  
“About three weeks now? Yeah i'd say that, I think he just recently moved to America. I think he works at the mechanic shop whats it called?” Kate put her finger to her lips in thought, a small habit she did that Dwight noticed. “Ah yes the place is called Ready to go Auto shop.” Kate smiled as she told Dwight.  
“A mechanic? That explains the smell of oil.” Dwight shrugged as he looked out of the doors, closing time was coming up fast so they decided that they would start to clean as they served the last of the few customers that came in and out. Dwight sighed a happy smile came out of his lips. This place was better. Much better.

Dwight had been working at the shop for about a week now and although he definitely knew the ropes now he would still slip up and make mistakes now and again. Kate would reassure him that it's fine and they would continue the day as normal. Dwight noticed that Kate was right David always came in at 1PM and would sometimes leave right after finishing his coffee in a rush. Sometimes he would sit in a booth and just be on his phone. Dwight had learned from talking to him in one of his brakes that he was sending using his time in the booth to send emails to his work colleagues and clients. Dwight and Kate were skeptical as David would always keep looking at Dwight and smiling, a gesture that always had Dwight grinning from ear to ear and flushing a shade of red. Dwight had all so realised two things David always came and ordered the exact same beverage. So he wondered if he could make a small gesture that could in fact earn him some brownie points with David. He looked at the time and it was just hitting around 1PM and lukcly today it was a Saturday. The weekends always were less busy so Kate and himself always found time to do other things like chat and in her case make fun of Dwight liking David in a playful manner.  
“Kate would it be bad if I made his drink now? He always orders the same.” This made Kate smile and she nodded her head at him.  
“Would be a fine idea really, might make his day actually.” Dwight smiled as he got to work making the beverage. As if on cue David walked through the doors when 1PM hit. He walked up to the desk and looked at Dwight. Kate had noticed that out of all the times he's been in recently David would wait or just hightail it to Dwight for him to make the drink.  
“My usuel mate.” Dwight smiled as he put the coffee in front of David.  
“Did you premake my drink?” David’s eyebrows shot up while his head tilted to the side slightly. Dwight laughed and scratched his head.  
“Yeah, you always come in around the same time and always ask for the same drink.” he explained as he wiped down the side. He blushed as he saw David smile and a slight chuckle that came out of him made his heart flutter.  
“That's mate really appreciate it, gives me some more time.” he smiled at Dwight as he gave the money for the drink saying to keep the change. Dwight watched him as he sat down at his booth and started typing away at his phone. The day went on as usual at this point David giving Dwight small glances and this time when he smiled there seemed to be something more to it.  
“Dwight why don't you go over there and talk to him? I can handle the customers for now.” Kate had been listening in on the conversation and realized that there could be a possibility of something more that David wasn't letting on. “I think he might like you.” she added, there wasn't any customers around ordering and Dwight was thankful of that as his face must of went two shades darker.  
“Nah there is no way David is gay.” Dwight just laughed as he cleaned one of the cups and placed it back down. Just then Davids and his eyes locked just for a second and both of them smiled. Dwight looked away awkwardly.  
“I think so.” Dwight shook his head at her and she gave him a shigh. “Okay Dwight since you cant see the signs i'll just tell you. He keeps looking at you and smiling. He only started staying here more often since you started working here.” kate was explaining this while still making someone that had came and ordered not to long ago. Dwight just went a shade of pink as he realized that all this was true.  
“Yeah don't mean he likes me though.” Dwight had doubts still as he David could do much better than him. He was at best an average guy. Kate put coffee in front of him and pointed towards David  
“Go!” she ordered him as she slowly pushed him out making sure Dwight wouldn't spill his drink. He knew he wouldn't win against Kate when she made her mind up about something she meant it. So be begrudgingly went to David sitting down his coffee and sliding on the opposite side of him. The other man looked up from his phone rather shocked at he saw it was Dwight.  
“Hey mate, something wrong?” David knew he had feelings for Dwight but didn't know if Dwight was sending any signs back to him so he was simply trying to bide his time.  
“Uh just wanted to talk to you.” Dwight was nervous now as he slowly drank his coffee trying desperately not to spill it. He just wasn't good at this sort of stuff.  
“What about?”  
Dwight thought for a second he did something uncraictrelisic of himself that even he was shocked. “I dunno I just was wondering if you had a girlfriend?” This caused David to chuckled as he seen Dwight realize what he said and go red even quicker than what Kate had made him. Dwight just wanted to run at this point, out of the shop and never come back.  
“Ha nah mate I’m not into girls to be honest. I like guys better.” David chuckled at the other as he wiggled his eyebrows at him. Dwight’s heart almost slept out of his chest. Was he flirting with him?  
“Ah, sorry to assume i didn't mean anything by it, I should go Kate might need my help.” Dwight quickly got up as but before he could he was stopped by a gentle hand guiding him back to the seat.  
“Nah you're fine mate. Im not really a guy that looks like id be gay so I get it alot its no mither.” the light hold on Dwights hand didn't go away and he quite enjoyed it they sat there smiling at each other for what seemed like an eternity which in reality was only a brief moment. Dwight liked the feeling of David’s hand in his own it was slightly more coarse than Dwights but still oddly soft for what type of work David was doing. His large hand seemed to fit perfectly in his own smaller hand.  
“I’m sorry It was still a personal question.” he looked at the table as he put his head down. The chuckle he heard from David almost sent him into a different dimension, it was a low toned laugh that had a slight gravelness to it. Dwight found it intoxicating and just wanted to hear more of it.  
“Hey well I'm going to head to work now myself.” Dwight’s heart sank and David must have saw this as he frowned at Dwight.  
“Oh thats fine!” Dwight didn't mean to sound so sad but he couldn't help it. This caused David to smile and get out a pen and a small notepad and jot a series of numbers down and then gave the pad to Dwight with the pen.  
“Here write your number down for me i've already wrote mine down for you.” David was smiling as he pushed the pen into the hand he was still holding from Dwight. Dwight flushed red again as he realised how long they had been holding hands.  
“Why do you want my number?” Dwight was confused as he started writing his number anyway for him.  
“Isn't it obvious mate? I like you.” Dwight could have sworn his heart missed a beat when he said that.  
“Oh, that's…” Dwight trailed off clearly awe stricken by David liking him, not in a million years did he think someone like him would.  
“I'll call you tomorrow yeah? I'm free all day and i know this place closes on Sundays and mondays.” Dwight was baffled by what the other man was saying. Dwight nodded his head at David not trusting his voice at the moment. “Alright i'll give you a call tomorrow. I'll take you somewhere to eat.”  
Dwight was now going into full stage panic was this a date? Holy shit he didn't have any decent clothes for going on dates. Dwight however did not let David see the panic on his face.  
“Is that a date?” he blurted out as David got up to walk away he turned back and smiled at him.  
“You can call it that yeah.” David wiggled his eyebrows at him and turned around putting his hand up to wave goodbye at him. Dwight just looked at the piece of paper in his hands and smiled he stored the number in his phone and went back to the counter with Kate.  
“So. how did it go?” it was around 2PM now so there was virtually no customers coming in so Dwight and Kate normally used this time to clean up on weekends and chat about simple things. “Rather well i'm assuming at how much your beaming.” Kate laughed as she nudged him.  
“I have a Date with him tomorrow!” Dwight was smiling so hard. Kate chucked at him.  
“Have you got anything to wear to it? Were is he taking you to?”  
“A restaurant I think.” Kate jumped up and down clearly excited for his friend to finally get into the world of dating.  
“Kate stop it, your embarrassing me again!” Dwight tried to slap her away playfully but this only made her smile as she started dashing around cleaning clearly full of energy  
“Wait do you know what your wearing?” he just looked at her dumbfounded. “Holy shit okay to be fair you were never good with outfits.” kate put her finger to her lips again as she paced around the room. Then she snapped her fingers slightly startling Dwight. “Okay that settles it i'm going to take you out shopping. Will find you some decent clothes to wear and some good aftershave.” Dwight smiled nodding at her, as much as she was embarrassing him at least Kate had good style and would bound to get Dwight into something good. 

The shopping trip went rather successful after a million and one embarisoniong moments Kate had picked a good few outfits for Dwight to wear he was instructed to wear a particular outfit for their first date as David had not said whether it was formal or not. Kate suggested he went casual formal, Dwight had nodded his head after all Kate was the expert here not him. She had put together an outfit that she thought Highlighted him the most. She got him to wear some genes that would highlight his ass but not to extensively. The idea here she said was to tease him with it. The jeans were a casual dark blue and his shoes were black sneakers. She had got him a stylish black leather belt to go along with it and a simple white button up shirt. Over that was a dark blue waistcoat that wasn't buttend up. Finally he would complete the outfit by wearing his traditional glasses, brushing his hair and wear an aftershave with that smelled like floral and spice. Kate said it would tell people that he is soft like a flower but the spiciness all so tells them there is a hidden person in there. Dwight shrugged his shoulders as he yawned. He quickly brushed his teach striped to his boxers and closed his eyes. *Beep* Dwight growed at he opened his eyes.  
“Hay mate, just making sure you know its a reteront we are going to for dinner i'll come and pick you up at twelve. Hope you have a good night's rest.” Dwight smiled it was from David he typed back a quick message.  
“Hey that's no problem is it formal or informal?” Dwight's cheeks were burning with excitement. His phone went off again.  
“It doesn't really matter what you wear, this place isn't fancy.” Dwight sighed a final sigh of relief as he typed back a quick okay and wishing him a good night's sleep. Dwight finally put his head to the pillow dreaming about David.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so late guys, I've just been really busy with work. However here is chapter 2 for you guys to enjoy! ill be working on chapter 3 tomorrow but after that im being called into work a lot again so the next chapters will be slower than normal. sorry for the wait guys and I hope it was worth it though!

Dwight sighed as he looked in the mirror as Kate smiled at him. She had swung around his an hour before David was due to pick him up as backup and to help get him get ready. So here they were looking at a fully dressed Dwight who was nervous as you could expect.  
“Do I look alright?” Dwight had been nervous of what he was wearing because it wasn't something that he normally wore and was worried that David wouldnt think it would look good on him. This just made Kate scoff at him.  
“Look at you! You look amazing, and you still need to put that aftershave on.” She handed him the bottle and he started squirting it on himself. “NOT that much!” Kate reached over hastily and snached the bottle from him just in time before he put too much on himself. There was a moment of silence between the two as they both just looked at the mirror at Dwight.  
“Ya know if you weren't gay id have tried with you.” Kate winked at him which made him flush red.  
“Kate you're embarrassing me again!” Dwight reached over to try and swipe at her but she easily dodged it and laughed.  
“Hey it's what friends do, we tease and make fun of each other.” She sported a warm smile as she looked at him. Just then Dwight's phone beeped with a message.  
“Hey mate I'm here.” Dwight just looked at the message typed a quick “Be out in a minute” and then started panicking. Kate just laughed at him and pushed him out of the house.  
“GO! I'm not letting you in until you go on that date with him.” Dwight just looked and smiled  
“Alright Kate you win.” Dwight knew better than to argue with Kate. The last time he tried it was like trying to claim a hurricane, once she made up her mind there was no going back. She looked at him smugly the victory she knew she won left a smile on her face, as she watched him turn around and stumble towards the car.  
“Poor soul” she muttered as she walked back into his apartment closing the door behind her. Dwight saw David in the car and his heart almost dropped when he saw two things. The car. Then David. David’s car was expensive at first glance the red, from were Dwight was standing he could tell the interior seats were made from leather. Dwight practically panicked as he thought David might ask him questions based on the car when in fact. He had no idea what he was even looking at.  
David opened the passenger door and Dwight awkwardly slid next to him. Dwight was instantly struck with the smell of Sandalwood with a slight hint of spice. His nose was trying to sort through the smell, he had never smelled anything so good in his life. Dwight was shocked with how David looked, he could have drooled if he wasn't worried about ruining his car. David sported a simple white tank top a pair of dark blue jeans and denim shoes.  
“Hey mate how ya doing?” David’s voice snapped Dwight out of his trance immediately getting flustered he scratched his head trying to duck it out of sight.  
“I’m alright” he finally managed. He took a steadying breath and finally managed to claim himself enough to speak again. “How about you?” Dwight’s voice was slightly shaky and David must have picked up on this as his demeanour shifted ever so slightly.  
“I'm sound mate, but are you sure you are? Your really not acting like your normal self.” David’s voice had taken on a slight softer tone that Dwight never thought the mechanic had he was so used to his tough and raspy voice that he never gave it a second thought. Dwight found himself smiling.  
“Yeah I'm just nervous I've never really dated anyone before.” Dwight scratched the back of his head as he explained now feeling rather foolish he just wanted to go home, but he knew Kate wouldn't let him. The small chuckle that came from the larger man sent tingles up his spine he just loved to hear it.  
“That's fine mate, we all have to start from some were right?” David gestured for Dwight to buckle up as he turned the ignition and they drove off at a steady pace.  
“I know but I don't even have any experience in dating.” Dwight was starting to get worried he was going to bore the larger man.  
“Then let's change that.” David winked at Dwight quickly and then turned his head back to the road. This made Dwight very flustered, he has never had someone flirt with him. He was grateful for the fact that David had to keep his eyes on the road because he had gone completely red. The rest of the trip there was relatively quiet both males just opting for silence. Dwight broke the silence as he spoke.  
“This car is so comfortable.” Dwight just sank down into the seat which seemed to emphasize his point, this caused a small chuckle again from David.  
“The car is expensive yes, but I partly build it myself.” David looked rather proud of himself as he explained.  
“Really? You can build cars as well as fix them? I'm impressed.” Dwight was at awe with what he could do.  
“I mean it's no mither building cars is what I do.” he had a small smile as he parked the car “We are here.” David turned to Dwight as he spoke. Dwight just blushed and then jumped, he didn't see David move his hand to entangle his own with his.  
“Sorry!” Dwight however hadn't pulled his hand away from David’s in fact even though he jumped he seemed to notice that David’s hand grounded him. The warmth from his hand holding him down and making him feel safe. Both men smiled as they let go and got out of the car. Dwight sighed moving his hand around, he already missed David’s in his own. They both moved next to each other and slowly entered the building. They were met by a waiter  
“Reservation for David?” the mechanic simply nodded his head and they were both led to there table. Dwight shuddered David had said that this place wasn't expensive or fancy yet here they were sitting on a table with a balcony that overlooks a lake that Dwight could have sworn he never seen before. They both took the menu as David talked.  
“So what are you planning on getting?” he looked at Dwight and for the first time that night both of them locked eyes. David noticed that it wasn't the same kind of look that Dwight had been giving him like it was back in the coffee shop. This had more fire to it and a thirst for something more.  
“I'll probably have lasagna. I haven't had that in ages.” Dwight had already placed his menu down as he had decided. “what about you?”  
“I think ill have a stake.” he looked at Dwight who was now giggling and he raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Of Course you order a stake.” Dwight was now full on laughing. David smiled as a thought came to him.  
“I would have ordered you but I don't know if that's on the menu tonight.” The laughing stopped immediately and when David looked up he saw him completely red and trying to hide his face behind the menu that he had now picked back up.  
“David!” Dwight squealed as he tried to regain his composure. Lucky he was saved by the waitress came to take their order and left them both with a bottle of water for them to enjoy while they wait. David sighed as he looked at Dwight, he came to realize that he didn't really know much about the man sitting in front of him.  
“So should we get to know each other mate?” Dwight wasn't really surprised by this question he had guessed there first date would be getting to know each other more.  
“Well you already know I work in a coffee shop, I know your a mechanic but what exactly do you do there?” Dwight had wanted to find out what he did there for awhile now but could never bring himself to ask.  
“Well more or less fix cars I can actually fix just about anything. I'm quite the handyman around the house as well.” he smiled as he slipped from his glass. Dwight looked at the larger man and laughed.  
"I can't fix anything to save my life." David let out a small chuckle as he looked at the man from across the table.  
"What about you? What do you like doing?" David put his glass back down and the younger man paused for a moment to think.  
“Well, I like reading I like making pizza but I try to avoid that nowadays. I also like to stargaze I love the way the stars sparkle. What about yourself?" David was just absorbing what the younger male was saying storing the information for a later date.  
"I quite enjoy fixing things I'm mainly in my element when doing that. However, I do enjoy watching rugby and even playing it from time to time." Dwight nodded as he watched the older man talk. There was something about his voice that made it so that he could listen to him all day.

Dwight could tell that David was at least somewhat enjoying himself. As he looked at David he noticed that the candle light on the table lit up key features of his face that Dwight hadn't noticed before. The way the shadows danced over the table and the man in front of him had lured him into a hypnosis of just watching and admiring David. His eyes averted to the rather large tattoo on his arm that looked like a lion with a crown on it, he wondered what the story of the tattoo was. Dwight knew that David kept himself in shape however since he was closer to him he could tell that the other male was much larger than the thought. His arms that were no longer constricted by fabric were huge. Dwight liked the way that his arms looked they were hairy but not thick. The one thing that Dwight adored about him however was how muscular he was and veins don't pop out. Dwight hadn't really thought about that so much but now that he was here with David he realized how much of a turn of it was on him.  
"You alright mate? Been staring at me for awhile now." Dwight blinked as he looked at the man's eyes.  
"Sorry I was just admiring you." Dwight shifted in his seat as he realised what he said then went a shade darker. This caused David to smile seductively.  
"Oh? I assume you're staring at my body? I could take my shirt off if you want?" This caused Dwight to almost spit out the drink he currently was drinking. Dwight was about to say something as a weighted came and placed two plates of food and a glass of wine each for them. Dwight sighed saved by the food he supposed. Dwight noticed that David had ordered his steak medium rare and laughed which caused the larger man to cock a brow at him.  
"I was laughing at how Kate guessed you were a medium rare type guy." This caused both men to laugh.

The date was going rather well. They both talked about their hobbies and laughed over the fact that Dwight was getting flustered. David could tell that Dwight was having a good time and he too was enjoying himself. Dwight had asked about his tattoo on his arm and went on to explain that it was like a family tradition that the first sons of his family had to get. Dwight was confused by this but thought it was a nice tradition either way. David all so decided to show Dwight his rose tattoo located on his right side of his head just above the ear. He explained that it was the logo of his favourite rugby group and that he admired them. After they finished their meal, the waiter came to give them the bill and Dwight pulled out his card to help pay the bill  
“Hey mate no, I'm paying this.” David quickly pulled out his card and before Dwight could protest had already paid for the entire amount.  
“David! That is too expensive to pay for yourself!” Dwight shoved his wallet back in his pants and sighed. He wasn't lying on however that the gesture David just pulled he found was quite romantic in a sense.  
“Well maybe you can pay me back?” David shrugged while looking at the ground, Dwight all most raised an eyebrow at this but answer anyway.  
“David you already paid the bill i can't pay for it now.”  
“Could I kiss you?” That did make Dwight freeze. He's never had anyone ask him before, hell he hasn't even been on a real date until now. So his normal reaction is to panic.  
“I'm not really sure, I've never kissed anyone before so I don't know if there will be any good.” Dwight looked at the ground clearly embarrassed by what he had just opened up to the man across the table. David simply took Dwight's chin and tilted it up towards his own so there his.  
“That doesn't matter mate. So can I?” Dwight couldn't help but see the fire in the others eyes so he simply nodded. He didn't trust his words right now knowing he would stutter or say something wrong. His mind would have raced if it wasn't for the other man's lips pressed against his own. Dwight at first was startled by the kiss but eventually leaned into it deepening the kiss. The electric that sparked down his body was like something he had never experienced before. Dwight noticed that David’s lips were softer than they looked and even though slightly chapped from the hot sun air he liked the slight rough feel they had it suited him. As they both pulled away from the kiss Dwight wanted more, the electric from the kiss he felt was intoxicating to him he wanted, no needed more. He calmed down and looked at the mechanic that was across from him. He couldn't read his face as he looked at Dwight with a smile plastered on his face.  
“How was it? I told you I wasn't any good.” Dwight laughed at the end part now just feeling awkward about the situation and feeling slightly tired.  
“Mate that was good! It could use a bit of work but you'll get there in time.” David had got up and signaled Dwight to follow. They both walked out of the restraunt noticing the chill night air as they walked out. It was dark. They both looked at each other and laughed just standing outside the building.  
“How long were we in there for?” Dwight had looked at his watch it read 9PM  
“We were chatting for longer than I expected.” David looked happy as he looked at the shorter man next to him. “Come on, let's take you home.” Dwight nodded and they both started walking to the car. On the way Dwight had slipped his hand in David’s making the older man smile and squeeze his hand. They both slipped into the car and drove off. The drive back seemed to be a lot shorter than what Dwight remembered he chalked it up to nerve's. When David parked the car there was a moment of silence between the two as neither one of them wanted the night to end.  
“What are you doing tomorrow?” Dwight was the first to speak as he looked at David who now had turned off the ignition.  
“I'm working mate, got a car to finish up.” There was a sudden shift in the air and David could sense that Dwight was disappointed at something.  
“I mean you could swing round if ya want mate? It would be nice to have some company since you have your day off tomorrow.” he smiled at the shorter man as they both stared at each other for a beat.  
“Yeah I can manage that. What time do you start working?”  
“Around 12, I'm not going in that early on a Monday.” Dwight raised an eyebrow at him. This caused the older man to look at him with confusion on his face.  
“Not a morning person I assume?” he asked with a rather funny tone. The mechanic just shook his head.  
“Nah, mate if i could i'd probably sleep in until 2PM” he laughed as he scratched the back of his head and then smiled. Dwight let out a small yawn.  
“Shit sorry I-” Dwight was going to continue but David cut him off.  
“Don't say sorry for being tired mate you should head to bed then. I should do anyways working on that car won't be easy tomorrow.” Dwight just nodded at him and unbuckled and opened the car door to get out. The sudden hand on his shoulder made him turn back to the older man. The sudden kiss that was placed on his lips was sudden but not unwelcome. Dwight actually found he was able to lean into the kiss almost immediately this time. This kiss was different from the last one, it had more passion in it and lasted longer. Dwight found himself letting go of the car door and placing a hand on David’s shoulder tightening his hold as he leaned deeper into the kiss. The warmth that slowly spread slowly across his face was almost intoxicating. Dwight could now tell that the smell of sandalwood and spice was coming from David’s aftershave, it was a powerful smell but one that really suited the larger male. At this point Dwight was taken aback at the electricity he felt every time he kissed him and right now all he wanted to do was take him in this apartment and kiss him all night. He knew he couldn't however and as soon as the kiss broke away Dwight shivered and realized how cold the night air was.  
David smiled “Your getting better already.”  
“Thanks, that was unexpected.” Dwight looked at his hand on David's shoulder and snapped it towards himself quickly. “Shit I’m sorry.” the older man looked at him raising an eyebrow to him.  
“Sorry for putting your hand on my shoulder? Dwight you do know that that's fine right?” David grabbed Dwight’s shoulder for emphasis and kissed him on the forehead. “Don't think about it so much next time just let your hands wander, now go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at 12?” Dwight was flushed a shade of red but non the less he nodded quickly and stepped out of the car. He walked up to his front door and turned around only to notice that David had not even started his car up yet. He waved goodbye to him and went inside as his lover soon left. Dwight smiled he must have wanted to make sure he got home safely. It was an odd feeling he never really had anyone look after him before. His parents hadn't been very helpful when he was growing up. He shuddered at the thought he didn't want to go down that road again not this time. He mentally slapped himself he had to focus on what he had right now. Kate who was now waiting for him to tell her everything that happens. Shit he even would have to tell Claudette when she next came around. He opened the door to find the place had been cleaned and Kate on the couch watching TV. he didn't have a huge apartment the door that led into the house had a small place to put your shoes and coats on and lead directly into the living room and from there the bathroom was on the left hand side kitchen in the same room as the first however was separated by a counter and shelves. His kitchen was tucked away in the far left hand corned bust after the door to the bathroom and his bedroom was on the right hand side. The small apartment was by no means the best place to live however it was home and that's all that matters to Dwight. Kate had spun her head around.  
“What happened?” she had already gotten up and pulled Dwight onto the larger sofa.  
“Well first id like to say thanks for cleaning up for me-”  
“Stop dodging the question! I want answers and detail don't forget the detail.” Kate was visibly bouncing with excitement to know what happened and Dwight couldn't help but tell her the events of the night.  
“Wait so you both kissed? Twice?” Kate was sure if her mouth could open any more it would dislocate.  
“Yeah second one was way better. The first one felt kind of awkward. Kate was still recovering from the events that were just told to her.  
“What has happened to my baby Dwight!” Kate all most was crying at this point and Dwight had thought he had done something wrong.  
“Kate did I do something wrong?” Dwight had genuine fear in his voice he didn't want to lose David or Kate.  
“No! Sorry. It's just your finally getting into the romance in the world and it's good to see!” The two stayed up until 1 AM talking about the events that transpired. Kate was laughing at how Dwight kept saying how hot David was both of them yawned at the same time and laughed.  
“We should get to bed. Huh?” Dwight got up and stretched. Lucky Dwight had been able to afford a pull out bed that came from the larger couch. They both pulled it out and it was already set up.  
“You know Dwight it amazes me how you're able to get it to fold in like that all ready to sleep on and not need to pull pillows and quilt out.” she flopped on the bed and sighed.  
“It amazes me how you're able to zip around in that coffee shop like you do so i guess we are even.” he yawned again as he weaved her good night and closed the door to his room, He never bothered asking Kate if she wanted his bed as she would always decline. Last time he asked she declined as usual and told him to not ask again that the answer wouldn't change. He striped down his boxers and put on some night cloths and hopped into bed. It didn't take him long to fall asleep thinking about David holding his hand while they kissed in the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! sorry this has taken so long! College and the Covid 19 has came crashing down however some good news is im done with college so lets hope for some more chapters! hope this was worth the wait!

Dwight stretched as he looked at his clock 7:34AM he considered this a lie in however since he was up until 1AM with Kate he kinda expected to be up this late. He yawned as he swiftly got about to showering and dressing. Luckily his room had a small on sweet that he could use without disturbing Kate. That was however his intention until he popped his head out of his room after finishing and noticed that she was already up and completed her morning rituals before he could. She had always been an early morning person even more than Dwight. She stood in his kitchen frying some Bacon and eggs along with making some toast. The smell of food to Dwight in the morning would always turn his stomach, however Kate’s cooking was one of the best and he could never quite turn her down especially when she made her eggs and bacon, god did he like her bacon.   
“Hey Dwight, morning hun could you grab some glasses and fill them with orange juice?” She was busy rushing around the kitchen cooking the eggs and bacon while trying to make toast and butter it. Dwight always liked the way she could multitask. He went about simply filling two glasses of orange juice and then took over making the toast to lighten her load.

After breakfast they sat down and talked about how Kate was doing with her horse riding lessons, along with her music career as well. She had always liked singing and Dwight would always listen to her whenever he got the chance and would commend her for her voice. The time was running late however and both had stuff to do. Dwight wanted to go see David and Kate had a lesson to attend for her horse riding. They both finished up what they were talking about and Kate swiftly left soon after they finished eating. Dwight smiled as she waved him goodbye, she was always a timely person and liked to attend her lessons on time or early if she could. With a quick glance at his watch Dwight noticed it was 11:20AM he decided to put on his normal outfit. Something that was comfortable for him to wear he shrugged as he thought about it, it was his day off after all. He decided to wear a simple outfit with gray joggers with a gray top and hoodie. He wore his new pair of gray shoes that he had bought with Kate and headed out. 

The walk to the mechanic’s shop was really no further than him walking to his shop so again with time to spare, he decided not to take his car. The hot air from the sun was almost suffocating to Dwight, he hadn't expected it to be this hot when he got out. He unzipped his hoodie and he instantly felt slightly cooler. He smiled as he walked with a slight bounce in his step. He just couldn't wait to see David and he found himself walking slightly faster than normal. When he finally arrived at the shop he found that it looked a lot different than he had imagined it. The place was an open area. The floor was made of concrete and shelves adorned the sides of the inside with tools and what Dwight assumed was spare parts for cars of all shapes and sizes. He had expected the place to be slightly dusty or dirty with oil but to his surprise it was absolutely spotless. There was a red car in the middle of the garage with a jack under it keeping it up. Dwight could see legs sticking out from under the car and what sounded like a wrench being used. Suddenly the person under the car slid out from under it with some kind of board that Dwight wasn't familiar with.   
“Hey mate didn't think you would be here so early!” Dwight was delighted to hear the think accent that David had. However there seemed to be something off. He sounded annoyed. pissed even.  
“Hey, are you okay? You sound annoyed.” David wiped some sweat off his forehead with his arm and smiled.  
“Nah mate I'm good, how are you?” Dwight tried to believe him that he was fine but something about how he moved for some reason told him otherwise. It was when David couldn't keep eye contact that Dwight knew. David had always been able to keep eye contact with him and he never once broke it early.  
“I don't believe you, something is wrong. Would you like to talk about it?” Dwight talked rather sternly and folded his arms across his chest. David was taken a back from the sudden sternness from Dwight, he had never seen that side of him before and if he was honest it kinda was scary how the younger male looked. David sighed as he walked over to a counter and placed the wrench on the table and wiped his hand with a spare rag that was there.   
“My partner didn't turn up today. This car has to be done by today meaning I’m going to be stuck here all day. That little cunt is lucky he still works here.” The annoyance on David’s face clearly told the story to be true and Dwight hummed as he thought of a solution. He wasn't any good at helping repair the car that was a given but maybe there was something he could do to help lighten the load for David somehow.  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” Dwight now had softened his voice which seemed to calm the older man down. David looked at Dwight and walked up to him placing a small peck on his forehead.   
“I’m mainly working on the underneath of the car. The main thing that takes time is grabbing all the tools since i cant keep them under there with me.” he went about gathering the tools he needed and placed them on some fabric on the floor next to the board. David got to work on fixing the car and with Dwight passing and holding tools they worked rather well together.   
“So what do you think about this place?” David was talking under the car as he wrenched what Dwight assumed was a bolt in place to keep something from falling.   
“Honestly? I thought it would be more…” Dwight didn't finish his sentence as he didn't want to hurt David’s feelings.  
“Ya thought it would be more filthy?” David had finished his sentence with a slight chuckle and Dwight could only smile. “Could you pass me another bolt?” Dwight hummed as he handed a bolt to David’s hand a small amount of oil going on his own. Dwight just smiled at it, he wondered how the older man could stand all of it. Wiping his hand on a piece of clean cloth he noticed that David had switched position to fix the new bolt in place giving Dwight a clear view of his ass. Dwight flushed red of all the time for David to be wearing tight clothing. When Dwight said he tried to look away, he really did but his eyes kept moving to look on their own.   
"Like what you see?" As soon as David said those words Dwight could feel the colour drain from his face turning him bright red.   
"Sorry!" Dwight looked away quickly from the larger male. He was so embarrassed that he hadn't even heard David get up from under the car. The sudden contact on his shoulder made him jump.  
"Mate it's alright it's me." Dwight slowly looked at him still flustered.   
"I shouldn't have been staring, I'm sorry." This caused David to promptly laugh the deep laugh that he let out put Dwight slightly at ease.  
"Are you still concerned about that? It's fine my body attracts a lot of attention. I'm used to it. Sides we are dating." Those last few words sunk into Dwight. He hummed softly as he looked at David. He decided to do something he wanted to do since he had seen him. He closed the distance between them placing his lips on the older male. He could tell that David was taken aback by the sudden boldness Dwight normally wouldn't show. David however quickly recovered and deepened the kiss putting a hand on the back of Dwight's head. The smell of David's Cologne was the same as last time but the smell of oil was prominent. Dwight went to put his arms around David's waist but stopped and the older male noticed. David pulled the kiss away just slightly to speak both of them taking a breath.  
"It's fine." The kiss was returned back to Dwight and with some courage he allowed himself to put his arms around him. Dwight had to admit that David was really well built but feeling his muscles that were underneath his shirt was another thing. He was surprised at the sudden introduction in his mouth. David had slipped his tongue in his mouth in an attempt to deepen the kiss farther. Dwight surprisingly found he didn't really mind the battle of their tongues made both the males forget to breathe. They finally pulled away panting for air, neither of them seemed to want to break the kiss though. Dwight must have been so lost in the kiss that he hadn't noticed that David's other arm had been firmly placed on his waist pulling him slightly closer to David. They both caught their breath and looked at each other in the eyes. David was smiling and a huge grin plastered on his face.   
"That was unexpected, you're getting much better at it now." David's face seemed slightly different in the light and Dwight just blushed as he dug his face into David's shirt. "You're really cute." Dwight suddenly became acutely aware of how close they both were but he didn't care. He moved his hands from around David's waist to his back and smiled. He could only manage this and he suddenly became aware of how tall David was. Mind you Dwight knew he wasn't short. He was 5 foot 1 inches last he checked but David stood almost a foot taller than himself. He could clearly smell the oil and the slight musk of David's sweat from working. He could feel David snake his arm around his back as he chuckled pulling them closer. Dwight sighed as David started playing with his hair. Dwight just stood there breathing in David quite content on letting him mess with his hair. Dwight could feel the warmth from David's body pushed on him. He leaned into it and sighed not wanting to let go.   
"Don't you need to finish the car?" If Dwight was being truthful he was just trying to avoid acknowledging that David had called him cute. However he was also concerned about David getting the car done on time. The chuckle that came from the above made him shudder as he looked at the man In front of him. Dwight realised how smitten he really is with David.  
"I managed to fix it quickly thanks to you helping. It also didn't have as much as I thought it needed to fix it." Dwight hummed in response, he looked up at David and smiled. They both just stood there in each others embrace. David was the first one to break it however apologising, Dwight just pouted as the warmth was ripped away from him.   
"Mate don't look like that, I need to lock up and take a shower." David was pulling the shop keys out of his pocket and showing Dwight for emphasis.   
"Okay." Dwight lowered his head and pouted. He was trying his best not to,but the pain in his chest wouldn't leave him. When he looked back up he saw David's expression had softened and he smiled.  
"Look I live a while away so it will take some time to get back. I doubt you want to spend time with me stinking." Dwight sighed as David grabbed a bag of what Dwight thought to be clothes and David got to locking up the shop and securing it.   
"How far away is it from here?" Dwight tilted his head slightly to the side. David looked at Dwight confused.  
"About a forty five minute drive. I do have to meet Nea later today around 7pm. Though she is meeting me at a restaurant. You want to come along?" Dwight's eyes widened as he smiled as he was able to spend time with David still. His eyes slowly gazed at the bag in David's hand. Then an idea pope's into his head.  
"Why don't you come back to mine? You can shower there." Dwight could already feel his face heat up from the realisation of how that sounded and by the looks of it David could tell as well. The laugh that erupted from him was loud and Dwight tensed up from embarrassment. If he wasn't red before he certainly was now. David just hugged Dwight, his laughing slowing down to speak.   
"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." David smiled as he kissed Dwight on the forehead and put his arm around his waist pulling him towards his car. “Are you sure you're alright with me showering at yours? I don't want to make you uncomfortable in your own home.” Dwight would have been lying if he said the concern from David wasn't flattering. He thought in his head and responded after a beat.  
“I mean Kate, my best friend, showers there so It’s really no different.” They had both walked together to the car and both of them opened the doors from either side sliding in as they both buckled up Dwight looked at David.  
“I mean it is if ya know what I mean?” David wiggled his eyebrows at the younger male and laughed as Dwight started to go bright red from embarrassment. After fighting the onslaught of hands from embarrassing Dwight. He finally started up the car and made the simple journey to Dwight's house. The conversation ranged as they went from Dwight's favourite colour to him promptly answering dark blue to how the weather was. It really didn't take them long to get to Dwight's house. They both Slipped out of the car and swiftly moved to his house. Dwight sighed when he opened the door silently thanking Kate as he remembered her cleaning the place up yesterday. Everything was neatly put away and in their normal place.   
"It's not the biggest place in the world but I hope you don't mind." Dwight scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He watched as his lover looked around and smiled, turning to him.  
“It's fine, its cosy.” Dwight couldn't help but blush. The smile on David's face just seemed to make his stomach warm up. He slowly showed him around the place telling David to make himself feel at home. After a few more remarks from the mechanic that almost made Dwight go and hide in his room from embarrassment. They both sat on the couch to burn some time before David and himself had to go and meet Nea. David wasted no time in closing the distance Dwight had subconsciously put between them and placed a kiss right onto Dwight's lips. The sudden noise from Dwight made David double check if he was alright but his answer was already given to him as Dwight pressed him harder into the couch deepening the kiss. David had to admit he didn't think his boyfriend had such a ferocious kiss but he had started to learn that the more he spent time with him the more Dwight unravelled out of his shell. He slipped his tongue out into his lover's mouth moving it with expert skill. His past partners and short relationships had taught him to kiss well. The moan that came from the side of him seemed to make his blood pump faster and this only increased his hunger for more. David moved his hands swiftly to Dwight's ass lifting him on top of himself. The weight on top of him now only adds to the ever restricting bulge that his jeans made. Dwight must've noticed suddenly as he became conscious of where he was as he went bright red in the face. David just smirked at him just begging him to kiss him again. His lover feverishly kissed him again the sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through him made his mind go to other places. David had to admit this was a different kind of high than fighting this was the kind of adrenaline that not even his fighting habit could peak. He had been so lost in these thoughts that he didn't even notice that the other person on top of him had dragged his shirt up and over his head, his arms must have followed the movement on their own. He smiled as the kiss separated and the younger male almost gagged when he placed his eyes on what he just revealed for himself. The pride he felt as the younger man tentatively pressed slight touches on his body. He shuddered as the cold fingers danced across his skin. This was driving him crazy. He just wanted to bend him over and fuck him. Making him scream his name over and over again until he cumed inside of him. However his little fantasy ended as he slightly gritted his teeth as he remembered that this was in fact Dwight’s first time, and he wanted to make this at least a memorable moment and didn't want to hurt him. That would mean taking this slow and at a pace Dwight would be comfortable with. David smirked as he realized how at awe his lover was with his body. He enjoyed keeping himself fit it helped him relax, and more importantly helped maintain his anger. David had to admit that he revealed in the way his lover worshipped his body. The look of lust and yearning making him more agitated as his jeans and box’s restricted his hard-on. This coupled with his lover’s shy fingers ghosting over his body parts: abs then biceps. He let out a small breath as his lover pressed his mouth to his muscles. David was lost in how wonderful it felt. David didn't mind, it felt as if his lover was devoting himself to his body. Not that David considered himself a god, but rather he liked to think he brought his lovers to heaven. That was however until his lovers hand traced over his bulge and then slowly moved down to his muscular thighs. David just had it. He knew he'd have to change the pace soon.

Dark brown eyes stared at Dwight watching him get lost in something that was not his. David harshly grasped at his hips, startling him back into reality. “If you want me to be nice, love. You’re going to have to stop that.” Dwight paused, face flushed at the words spoken to him “you’re adorable when your flushed” David smirked as his lover. His hand came up and trailed over his cheek down to his neck and stopped at the collar of his shirt. “But first why don't i help you cool down, hm?” David nipped at his ear, his hot tongue tracing the outside of his ear. Dwight's heart raced.  
“I-I’ve never-” David silenced him with a searing kiss that took Dwight's breath away. His mind was made up. He’d make Dwight stop thinking about anything and everything. Only wrapped himself around the feelings he would give his lover. No more embarrassment or hesitation. Dwight Fairfield would beg for more. The thought made his cock twitch in in anticipation. Patience, David reminded himself as he got to work removing the shirt. Shirt ditched, David stood hardly grunting as he grasped his hands on Dwight's ass to support him. Dwight was quick to let out a choked whine from the sudden shift of pace quickly wrapping his arms and legs around David for support. The sudden wall being pushed against him from behind was sudden but not unwelcome. The extra support it offered him made him feel a bit better, not that Dwight thought the huge man would drop him. David was lost now going almost on auto as he placed a kiss on Dwight's neck sucking at the delicate skin. The moan that filled the room made David moan the tension in his pants.   
“David? As much fun as this would be we have to meet Nea, and you still need to shower! Besides I don't really want our first time to be covered in oil” Dwight laughed as David groaned as he released, he had gotten so excited that he completely forgot about showering first, that and needing to meet Nea. David slowly put Dwight back on the couch begrudgingly giving him a kiss on his lips before sulking into the bathroom. All he could hear was Dwight trying to stifle a laugh behind him as he turned on the water.


End file.
